


Life in the concrete jungle?

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Co-Written, Co-workers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hate to Love, Inspired by..., Journalism, Journalist Betty Cooper, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Minor Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Veronica Lodge/Sweet Pea, New York City, Writer Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Life in the concrete jungle?- What happens when a group full of ambitious people are in the concrete jungle where dreams are made of? Will they be able to navigate their goals whilst dealing with work and personal lives? What will happen when these individuals all cross paths at one Blue and Gold magazine?-Inspired by the bold type.This is a collaboration with @kisvids.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the bold type. It's also a collaboration with @kisvids

New York is also known as the big apple or even the concrete jungle. Hundreds of people travel to New York. They want to make a life here. Some people can hack it and some of them can't. That's just life. That's just how it goes.

Betty Cooper made her escape from a small town to the big city. Fresh out of college she gained an internship at the blue and gold magazine. The magazine that helped her grow into the woman she is. The magazine that brought her the most important people in her life today.

Avery Grey and Sam Sloan.

Avery Grey was also from a small town. Her family is just her and her mother. She runs social media, getting this job on a whim. Yet she still keeps 100 dollars in her purse as an escape goat if nothing went to plan.

Sam Sloan, an assistant to the stylist on sight. Her dream is to one day be a blue and gold stylist. For now she would be working away up her ladder. She works under the one and only Cheryl Blossom.

That's not the only people at Blue and gold magazine. There's the one and only Veronica Lodge, head of Blue and Goldmagazine. Betty Cooper has admired Veronica's writing ever since she was little. She lived and stood by each word she wrote. 

Where you see Veronica, you see her assistant Fangs Forgarty. Betty Cooper originally met him when she started her internship. He was the head intern and she was just the newbie. 

The office wouldn't be complete without Kevin Keller. The blue and gold, ask Kevin column. The agony aunt of sorts. They're the people that make the office run smoothly.

They were all currently at work. It’s been a super busy week. They had a big issue to post. Their competitor magazine had been beating them to all the stories. They had to up their game. They were hoping to publish it today.

Veronica and her boyfriend were coming around with coffee for everyone. "Guys I need everything in an hour!" She yelled in the ball pit.

“I’m almost done V.” Betty said.

"Perfect. I'll edit it now."

“Okay.”

Betty emailed it across. She was up most the night working on it at the bar whilst the girls drank. She got the notification that their competitor company posted an article. She pulled it up to read.

-What Woman do wrong on a first date?- 

Betty rolled her eyes already knowing who wrote it. Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third.

She couldn’t stand him. He always posted the worst articles. His writing was sub par but he never wrote articles he was passionate about. That angered her. She’s met him in person a couple times. They would run into each other in the elevator while at the coffee stand. 

Betty sent the article to the group chat. Sam was returning clothes for Cherly.

A: he’s so annoying B.

B: tell me about it. This article is all wrong!

S: ignore him. Let's think about a spa night at yours and Av's flat.

B: I could definitely use that

A: me too.

S: perfect. I'll grab the stuff before grabbing Blossom her green juice.

B: see you guys tonight.

A: perfect.

Betty turned away from her phone as she saw Kevin writing. 

"What's your advice this week Kev?"

Kevin showed her. It was detailed and had advice for two different minded people. It was perfect for the magazine. 

"I love your work Kev. You're straight to the point." Betty smiled at her colleague.

“Thanks B.”

"Speaking of getting to the point. The red and black magazine published a new article. It's horrible." She showed him on her phone.

“Forsythe strikes again.” Kevin rolled his eyes.

"He drives me insane." 

"You love that." Fangs Forgarty walked passed them. He was heading on his break.

“What do you mean?”

"You have the hots for him. You're always finding a way to talk about Forsythe." He sat down with them to eat.

“Because he’s annoying. I could never find him hot.” Kevin and Fangs laughed at that. "Whatever you say sweet cheeks." Fangs teased.

“I’m serious!”

"That's my que to leave." He stood up to head to the kitchen.

"What has Fangs done now?" Avery joined them, stealing Fang's spot. “He thinks I have the hots for Forsythe!” Avery laughed at them. "He's hor if you like that type but Betty is a workaholic."

“Hey! I still like to have fun.” Betty said.

"That should be your next article. How to let loose after a stressful week at work." Avery suggested.

“That’s a great idea Av.”

"We should make it a competition between you and Forsythe." Kevin added.

“No way. I would win obviously, but no way.”

"Let's bring this idea to Veronica." Avery shrugged.

“I don’t even want to be involved with that guy in any way.” Betty said.

"Fine, it looks like our busy bee is afraid of a little competition." She added teasing her.

"What competition?" Sam walked in.

“Between B and Forsythe.” Kevin smirked.

"Interesting."

“There’s no competition.” Betty rolled her eyes. 

"Party pooper." Avery shrugged, checking the socials.

"Well this party pooper has a doctors appointment so excuse me."

“Bye B.”

Betty waved goodbye heading to the lift in Lodge enterprises. Entering the lift she rolled her eyes seeing the one and only Forsythe.

"Forsythe another thrilling article I see." She rolled her eyes.

“Nice to hear you read my work, must be a big fan then.” He said sarcastically.

“Hey there Elizabeth.”

"More like research on what not to do." She smirked.

“Whatever.”

"Can't handle it Forsythe?" Betty turned to look at him. She tugged her ponytail out. 

“I can, Elizabeth.”

"Prove it." She got pushed further towards him as more people came into the lift. “I’m a good writer. You just wouldn’t understand good writing even if it slapped you in the face.”

"Is that so Jones? At least I write personal articles." Betty glanced at him.

“People would rather read what’s interesting.”

"And that's what women do wrong on dates?" She rolled her eyes. 

Betty looked at her phone nervously. Her appointment was soon and she was scared about it. Teasing Forsythe made her feel at ease. 

“Interesting articles bring in the engagement with our magazine. Maybe that’s why we get all the good ones out first.” He smirked. He was annoying but maybe he wasn’t as dumb as she thought. He knew what brought in the viewers.

"True, you get the male views. We get the feminist views." Betty nudged him.

“That’s not true.”

"You know it is. Anyway, enjoy the thrill whilst it lasts." She smiled a cheeky smile at him. Jughead just rolled his eyes watching her get off the lift. "See you around Forsythe."

Jughead stayed in the lift. All he did was message his friend from his office.

J: the blue and gold staff are so annoying.

A: but are attractive and smart.

J: no way. I can't stand them. Especially Elizabeth.

A: What has she done now?

J: what hasn't she done?

A: Did she have anything to say about your article?

J: of course she did.

A: and?

J: she’s just being annoying.

A: I bet she likes you. You should tease her and leave her some chocolates on her desk.

J: she doesn’t. That would be weird.

A: who knows. It would be fun to tease her. Get her off her game.

J: I guess so

A: ordering big chocolate flower's to get delivered tomorrow.

_____

Meanwhile in the office: 

Veronica Lodge was sat across from her boyfriend. Sweet Pea, they met in college and have been lovers ever since. Things were always the same for them. They were always around each other but sometimes it felt like the spark they left when they first got together was gone.

She didn't know where things were going. She was so work driven anyway.

"Baby I have a gift for you." Sweet Pea passed her the box.

“Awh thank you babe.” She opened it up.

It was an engagement ring. The perfect one that screamed her but she didn't know how to feel. She just looked at him in shock.

"What do you say baby?" His eyes lit up.

“I...I don’t know... I’m always working, baby.”

"Think about it. I have to get to work." Sweet Pea whispered.

She nodded.

Veronica sat there watching him walk out. It was at that moment she knew she had to make a hard decision. Like every decision she has ever made she would do articles on it.

This month's articles would be the stages of dating. She had emailed her colleagues to think of themes. She loved him but she wasn’t ready to settle down yet. She had so much she wanted to do with her life still.

The answer she had in her mind was no. But how do you tell someone you love them no? 

Anyone has their own problems. Everyone has their own issues. This magazine deals with them head on but what happens when your personal life starts to creep in.


	2. Chapter 2

Mornings are hectic in the Cooper, Grey apartment. The girls rush around getting their things ready for the day. Avery kicked some poor soul out of her bed.

Betty rushes to grab them some sort of breakfast before they meet up with Sam. Sam had a girl over last night so they were hoping she wouldn't pull a sickie.

“I’m so tired.” Avery yawned when she got her coffee.

"Tell me about it. I'm exhausted. Last night was rough. Let's hope we have an easy day."

“You know the guy I had over last night?”

"Yeah?" Betty smiled.

“The sex was terrible. I don’t know why I keep doing this to myself. It seems like every guy I sleep with sucks in bed.”

"Maybe you should try it with a woman." She suggested.

“A woman?” Avery thought to herself, looking in the mirror.

"Why not." Betty grabbed her keys.

“I guess I could.”

"Speak to Sam about it. That's a good thing for socials sexuality through dating. Don't pressure yourself." 

“I’ll talk to her at work.” Avery pulled her jacket on. 

"Av, sex isn't all that you know." Betty told her.

Avery laughed at that. “Coming from someone who never has sex, that’s funny B. Sex can be great. It makes you feel good and feel good about yourself.” Avery said. “Maybe you just need a good lay.”

"Maybe. Come on, I think I'm on the speed dating article. So Sam is styling me and I have to do that tonight. I'm hoping I don't run into Forsythe again." Betty locked the door.

“You ran into him?”

"Before my appointment." She sighed as they headed to the underground.

“Being an ass as usual I’m guessing?”

"Yeah. He was so smug it was kind of turning me on." Betty sighed.

“What?!” Avery gasped, gently squeezing her arm.

"I don't know. We were teasing each other. It's probably nothing. Now come on before Fangs has our heads on sticks for being late."

They headed inside. Sam was waiting in the lobby for them. She was glowing. “Hey Sam.” Avery smiled.

"Hey babe, you look well. How was last night?" Sam playfully nudged her.

“It was terrible. I wanted to talk to you about something.”

"Go ahead." Sam took a sip of her coffee.

“I can’t seem to ever enjoy myself when I’m with men. B suggested I try women.”

"That's a good idea. You don't know unless you don't try." They headed to the lift.

"The question is who with." Betty winked at Avery.

“That’s going to be hard.” Avery sighed.

Sam playfully rolled her eyes. She cupped her friend's face, kissing her passionately. "There you've kissed a woman now go find one." Betty was just standing speechless staring at the two.

“How the hell am I supposed to find someone?”

Sam shrugged, she wasn't opposed to helping her friend out. She decided to message her to tell her.

S: I could help you. Experiment with me. We're friends, nothing can change that.

A: I guess we could try.

S: my place tonight.

A: okay.

S: perfect.

Avery put her phone away."So what happened at your appointment?" Sam asked Betty.

“She bumped into Forsythe on the way there.”

"Av! I was trying to avoid that conversation." Betty sighed.

“Tell Sam what you told me.” Betty went beetroot red. "We were teasing one another."

"And?" Sam prompted.

"She got the hots for Sythe." Avery winked, escaping the elevator.

“Av!”

"Seriously? Tell me everything." Sam gasped.

"Meeting!" They heard Fangs yelling.

Betty was thankful for the interruption. The group headed in. They saw how stressed Veronica was. She knew not to mess with her today. She gave everyone their orders so she can leave for the day. When stressed she prefers to work out of office.

“V?” Betty said.

"I'm fine. It's my personal life. Give me your notes tomorrow from the speed dating." She smiled softly at her.

Veronica missed dating.

“Want to talk about it? You know I’m always here for you.”

"Maybe another time. I have to make this decision on my own." Veronica explained.

Betty nodded watching her boss leave. 

___

The elevator could be a comforting ride or an uncomfortable one. Veronica Lodge stepped in the lift to see a gorgeous ginger man there talking on the phone.

"I know Reggie Mantle. Tell him you're my friend." She listened in.

“I’ll call you back later. He knows me well so it shouldn’t be hard.” He ended the call.

"Trouble at work?" She teased. The guy turned to her. "Perks of being an ex footballer now sports journalist."

"Archiebald Andrews played number 7?"

“You know me?” He smiled.

"My dad owns a football team. So yes I do, your cuter in real life."

“Thank you.” He smiled at her.

"Fancy going to tonight's game? I have season tickets." Veronica suggested.

“I’d love to.”

"Great, meet you back here. I must warn you I can get loud." She giggled.

“I can’t wait.” He smiled as he stepped off the elevator.

Veronica watched him leave. The first time in a long time she felt at ease. Kind of excited for this none date, date.

______

Speed dating, what hell on earth was that. Betty Cooper signed into a coffee shop taking her seat. She really didn’t want to be doing this. The only reason why she was here for the article alone.

Betty passed on so many men. They were just boring or not her type. She was extremely bored. Betty was about to leave when someone sat in front of her. She gasped seeing the one and only Forsythe Pendleton Jones.

“Elizabeth?” He said.

"Forsythe?" Betty raised her eyebrows.

“What are you doing here?”

"Here for an article. I'm guessing you're here for the same thing." Forsythe answered.

"I am, so let's treat this as a normal date. Hi, I'm Elizabeth. My friends call me Betty."

“I’m Forsythe. My friends call me Jughead.” Betty tried to stop herself from laughing. "Really Forsythe, Jughead?"

"It's a nickname." Jughead wanted to get up and leave. 

"I get called busy Bee sometimes." He didn’t say anything. "Sorry. So what poor fool do you like here." Betty wondered.

“What do you mean?”

"Well there's beautiful girls here. What's your type?" She explained further.

“I don’t have a type.” Betty just nodded. "So?" She chnaged the subject.

“So, what?”

"Fancy exchanging notes?" Betty was really feeling out of place. She had no clue what to do. "If I'm being honest I don't know how to do dates."

“Well dates like this suck... How about let’s go get pizza or see a movie?”

"Thank god someone agrees with me." Jughead swore he saw her smile faintly. "Why do people feel the need to find someone straight away? If it happens it happens. It shouldn't be forced."

“I agree.” He said.

"Wow." Betty grabbed her purse. "We finally agreed on something Forsythe."

“Let’s get out of here.”

"Lead the way Romeo." She picked her coffee cup up. She wasn't going to let perfectly good coffee go to waste.

Jughead showed her to a close by pizza shop. They had the best pizza around in his opinion and he’s tried a ton of places. He was super big on food. They decided to sit in and eat. They were due lunch anyway.

Betty was surprised at how much Jughead could eat. "How much can you eat?" Betty ate some more pizza.

“I like food. I pretty much never stop eating.”

"But you're so fit." She uttered like word vomit. He laughed softly. “I work out. I guess it just balances.” He laughed.

"Well apparently my spin class is failing me. I prefer to run but the girls set me up on it."

“I go for runs every morning before work. I like boxing too.”

Betty just bit her lip. "I'd like to see that. My whole office is doing the marathon for breast cancer awareness." Jughead nodded listening.

They shortly fell into an awkward silence. Throughout the process Jughead leaned over to wipe sauce off her lips unexpectedly. They just held eye contact. They only broke contact when his phone vibrated.

Jughead sighed and checked it. Archie Andrews messaged him about the woman in the lift.

A: I have a date. How's the speed dating?

J: that's amazing and horrible.

A: no hot girls?

J: there’s a few.

A: any you want to spend time with after.

J: not really.

A: that's too bad.

"How much do I owe you for my half?"

“It’s on me.”

"Really? Thank you. I guess I should get back to the office." Betty smiled.

“I’ll walk you back.” Jughead played the check. He was heading that way anyway. "Cool." Betty agreed.

They got up and headed out together. They fell into a silence again but Betty got the confidence to tease him. They were just walking together side by side.

"So Forsythe loves speed dating. I can't wait to read this one."

“Well my article was mainly going to be about how terrible it is.” He joked.

"Same." Betty glanced at his lips. “I mean at least we got out of there when we did.”

"I saw the next guy and I was going to fake an emergency. He looked like he would love the gym more than a girlfriend." He laughed softly. "I mean I don't want protein powder around my flat."

“My roommate is like that.”

Betty giggled, "The horror. My roommate and I have the out menus and wine everywhere." She smiled.

“Me and my roommate don’t get along. I barely know him.”

"Then why live with him?" Betty wondered.

“I can’t afford my own place. He’s some spoiled rich kid so he pays for most of it. Rent is cheap.” He shrugged.

"Reminds me of my old roommate. Donna, her boyfriend Bret was the worst." Betty groaned. Jughead nodded. "I think I have a picture of them still." She pulled up their Facebook.

“You’re kidding... I went to high school with them!”

Betty's eyes lit up. "Really? Such a small world."

“I could’ve sworn Bret wanted to kill me.” Jughead laughed softly. "Join the club." She held his hand sneakily.

Jughead smiled faintly at that. They just continued to walk in silence again. Getting back to the office they opted for the stairs. Betty’s office was the closest floor.

"So I guess I'll see you around." Betty pushed the door open.

“Yeah... see you around Elizabeth.”

"Bye Forsythe." She winked.

Jughead headed back up to the steps to go to his floor. Hanging out with Betty Cooper wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Their writing styles must be similar. He wouldn't be opposed to getting crammed into the lift with her.

_____

That night Avery headed to Sam's place. She was so nervous. She just walked in seeing Sam wash up.

“Hey.” She smiled.

"Hi babe. Give me a minute, I'm rushed off my feet. If Cher messages me, I come running." Sam joked, drying her hands.

Avery nodded. She sat down on the bed.

Sam jumped on the bed with her. "How'd you like that kiss this morning?" Sam kissed the air, teasing her.

“It was nice. B was shocked.”

"We love to tease her." She laid back.

“Yeah, it's only fair.”

Sam turned to Avery."We don't have to do anything." She held her hand, reassuringly.

“I just don’t want to ruin our friendship.” Avery confessed. 

That's a major factor towards this. They were a close friend group. If one dynamic is ruined the whole group dynamic is ruined.

“I’m always comfortable with you.”

Sam knew that but hearing her say that made her smile. She gently pulled her into her lap. Avery glanced at her nervously. She didn't know if she was fully ready to do anything but she was glad it would be with Sam.

"So that guy last night didn't do anything for you?" Sam whispered.

“It was terrible.”

"That sucks." She squeezed her thigh.

“I wasn’t even attracted to him.” Avery looked away. She knew how bad it sounded. "Then why take him home?"

“I didn’t want to be alone.” She whispered.

"Av." Sam moved her hair out her face."You'll never be alone. You have me and Betty." She rested her head against hers.

She nodded.

"We can just snuggle in bed watching a movie." Sam told her. "I'll help get you a hook up."

“Okay.”

Sam smiled as she put Avery's favourite movie on. During the movie Betty messaged them.

B: so I ended up on a date with Forsythe.

A: with Forsythe?!

S: explain! 

B: it was on the speed dating coffee date thing. We're both writing articles on it. But we got pizza afterwards.

A: Was it fun?

S: Did you kiss? I bet he's an excellent kisser.

B: it was surprisingly fun.

A: seriously? 

S: you still haven’t answered me B!.

B: We held hands that's all. Which wasn't that weird.

A: you held hands with Forsythe?

S:are they soft?

B: they were.

A: you like him.

B: I barely know him.

S: he's hot. 

A: looking at his socials right now.

Avery sent them screenshots.

B: Sam! Stop.

Betty couldn’t believe how hot he was. She’s never noticed it. She's always known him as the competition. Maybe things would be different now?

Maybe they all needed to let loose a little. See where life takes them. She figured it was best to keep an open mind on everything for now.

Open mind leads to an open heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Football season was in full swing. The New York streets are busy with tourists. Veronica Lodge has been attending each game with Archie Andrews. Sam began dating Chuck Clayton, a board member.

Archie and Veronica hung out often. He didn’t know about Sweet Pea and Sweet Pea didn’t know about Archie. Nothing had happened between Archie and Veronica though. They were just friends. They were meeting up at a bar heading to the game.

“Hey Ronnie.” Archie smiled.

"Look what I got my hands on." Veronica pulled her jacket off. It was his old top they sold for charity.

“Where did you find it?” He smiled wider.

"I have my sources." She spun around giving him the full view. “It definitely looks better on you.”

Veronica bit her lip smirking. "Shall we go Archiekins? My time with you is the only time I'm not at the office."

“Let’s go.” He smiled.

"Perfect." Veronica held his hand heading to the stadium across the street.

They found their seats. Veronica was never normally excited for sports when she came with Sweet Pea. Yet with Archie she was. He made it fun and light hearted. He always jokes around and makes her laugh.

"A classy lady like you snorting a laugh." Archie moved his hand over hers.“Shush.” She smiled.

"It's adorable. I like seeing this side to you."

“You bring it out of me.” Veronica smiled wider.

"I like that." Archie glanced at her lips.

He couldn’t stop himself as he leaned down and kissed her. Veronica knew it was wrong but she couldn't help herself. She kissed him softly.

"Archiekins, I... i need to break up with my boyfriend."

“What? Your boyfriend?” Archie’s smile disappeared.

"I thought we were just friends and then we have this spark. I'm sorry... I have to tell pea I don't want to marry him." Veronica explained.

Archie just got up. He excused himself heading to Jughead's. He needed his friend. He felt like an idiot. He didn't date often but he hoped he could with Veronica. He really liked her. All he did was ride the subway home to his favourite bar, calling his dad for some advice.

______

Betty was on her way to work. She had hit traffic meaning once she hit the office lifts they would be cramped. She just sighed. She hated when the lift was full. It made her feel claustrophobic. 

Today it's the busiest it's been. Betty was in the corner counting her fingers and toes. She saw Jughead step on. They hadn't spoken since the day of the speed dating.  
They rarely saw each other. She was hoping he wouldn't spot her. However, luck wasn't on her side.

"You should write an article on stalking a crush." Jughead called over to her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She rolled her eyes. Jughead pulled out the evidence. “It was an accident.” He stepped closer to her. "Sure it was." 

Betty's breath hitched. She felt his hot breath on her skin. He just smirked at her and pulled away. He knew exactly what he was doing. He liked seeing the lust in her eyes mixed with confusion. They both knew this was wrong. 

Multiple people left the elevator, leaving the couple alone to head up to their floors. Betty headed there leaving her bag at her desk. She met him upstairs on his level. He decided to like an old picture of her but an embarrassing one.

Betty got the notification, messaging him.

B: stairs now.

J: be there in 5.

Betty headed there leaving her bag at her desk. She met him upstairs on his level. She saw him coming out to the stairs. "Seriously Forsythe? You do this today when I have a massive article about women's health. You throw me off my game."

“How so?” He smirked.

"Your little trick in the elevator. I have to write a personal piece and now I'm... it doesn't matter."

“No, tell me.” He was amused.

"Now I'm flustered. I'm trying to write a personal piece on women's health and now I can only think about you." Betty sighed whilst Jughead smirked. "Stop!" She pouted.

“What?”

"With that." Betty stepped closer to him.

“With what?” He teased her more.

Betty rolled her eyes clutching his jacket. Jughead smirked down at her. Betty opted out of heels, so she was much shorter than him today. She glanced up at him trying to keep her poker face. Jughead caught the cheeky glance. They held eye contact for a little while waiting for each other to break the silence.

After a little while Jughead gave up and pulled her closer. "How am I distracting you Elizabeth?"

“I’m not answering that.”

Jughead gently rubbed his thumb pads against her waist. Her breath hitched whilst she held her breath softly. "Is this how I'm distracting you?” He whispered. He was inches away from kissing her. She could feel his breath against her lips.

"Yes." Betty looked at him losing her poker face. Jughead couldn't help and smirk again. It was so easy to tease her. Betty soon spoke again uttering a new nickname he's never heard before, all whilst slipping her tiny hands in his hair.

“Yes?”

"You're a tease." She whispered.

“You like it.”

"Stop distracting so I can work." 

"No promises. I like this instead of arguing." Jughead smirked. "We have meetings to get to."

Jughead pulled away from her and headed back to his office. He headed to see his boss out in the ball pit. He had missed part of the meeting.

"So therefore we're merging with the blue and gold." Penny Peabody explained.

"What?" Jughead looked at Archie.

“There’s not enough company funds. The blue and gold bought us out.”

"That sneaky little gorgeous snake." He sighed.

"Elizabeth had nothing to do with this. Her boss did and guess who she is."

“So we have to go write for them?” Jughead asked.

"Yep. I'm working for the woman that broke my heart unless we can find different jobs. We have to go up and meet everyone." Archie sighed.

"Your saying I'm working with Cooper? I was already close to getting a vertical."

“We’ll figure something out Jug.” 

Jughead sighed as they headed to the blue and gold. He saw Betty working typing fast at work. Every so often she looks at her phone at his photo. Veronica called everyone into the conference room.

"What's this about?" Sam asked the girls.

"We're merging offices. I got the email last night. I have to do a social media post."

“So they’re all coming to work here?”

"Yep, so let's try to keep the sexual tension to a minimum." Avery looked at Jughead and Betty.

Jughead just kept his eyes on the floor. "I tell you that one thing and I can't live it down." 

"Listen up! We're merging and we're going to do this well. So Jones you're sharing a desk with Cooper." Veronica ordered.

She put everyone into their individual departments. Jughead had his box of stuff. He was organizing it on his part of the desk. They didn’t say anything to each other. They felt the tension from earlier.

Meanwhile Avery was meeting her new co-host on social media. Toni Topaz, she was beautiful and smart. They got along like a house on fire. They knew they would be friends quickly.

"So what do you do for fun?" Avery asked her.

“Photography.” She smiled.

"That's so cool. I could be your model some time. We could push you on the socials and give you your start." She suggested.

“That sounds fun.”

"Great. Hey can I have your opinion on something? I don't want to go to my friends about this yet." Avery asked.

“Sure.”

"I had a hook up the other night."

“Was it good?”

"She was amazing." Avery bit her lips.

“That’s good.” Toni smiled.

"It was my first time." She admitted. "I was going to hook up with my best friend. Her name is Sam. She works with Cherly Blossom."

“Do you like her?” She questioned her new colleague.

"Sam? She's the most beautiful woman I know."

“Do you have feelings for her?” Avery looked at her. "Is it bad that I don't know? I already love her."

“The way you talk about her, it seems like you do.” Toni told her.

"Well I just figured out I prefer woman over men sexually. I'm taking it one step at a time." She shrugged.

"Hey I get you." Toni shrugged.

"Thanks for this."

____

Archie avoided Veronica all day. It's only when she pulled him into the fashion closest he couldn't avoid her.

“What do you want, Veronica?” He sighed.

"I never meant to lead you on." Veronica told him.

“I thought you actually liked me.”

"I do and I didn't realise how much until you kissed me." She sat down.

“Whatever. Can I get back to work now?”

"Here." Veronica handed him his shirt. “Thanks.” He said."I washed it for you." She squeezed his hand.

“I need to get back to work.” He pulled away from her. Veronica sighed watching him leave.

Meanwhile out in the open offices. Betty and Jughead were at their desk. They still weren’t speaking. They would glanced over to each other. He saw her stood up.

"Fancy coffee?"

“Sure.” He shrugged.

Betty headed up to get a round of coffees. Jughead focused on his work. He couldn't help himself as he thought about earlier. They had so much sexual tension between them. He never thought he'd end up on a date with her. He actually really enjoyed it. He never thought he would.

She came back with coffee for him. His hand lingered on hers when she handed it to him. “Thanks Elizabeth.”

"It's fine Forsythe." Betty smirked. Jughead sipped some of the coffee and got back to work. 

They stayed in silences for the rest of the day. Jughead always worked late. Everyone was leaving the office. Betty was packing up for the night. It was just them alone in the office.

"Night Jughead." Betty yawned softly.

“Night Betty.”

"There best snacks in the fridge are hid at the back. I should know I put them there." She smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled back at her. "See you tomorrow." Betty checked him out whilst he got back to work. He felt her lean over his shoulder. "Maybe tomorrow I can distract you."

“Yeah?”

"Absolutely Juggie." Betty raised her hands to his shoulders. He wasn't expecting her to hold him. "I've been saving that top for a special work day."

Jughead nodded.

"Watch out Forsythe." She whispered into his ear. He just smirked feeling her kiss his cheek. It was an attempt to tease him.“Betty...”

"Jughead?"

“Shouldn’t you be getting home?” He teased.

"Probably but Av has someone over tonight and the walls are thin." She sat on her desk.

“So stay here and keep me company then.”

"Sure." Betty held his hand, seeing him smile. "Can you cope working next to me?"

“I don’t mind it.”

"Maybe I can teach you about writing passionately?" Betty bit her lip.

“Yeah? How?”

"Well to write with passion you need to feel it." She looked at his lips. Jughead nodded, watching her. "Have you ever felt passion?" Betty leaned closer to him.

“Maybe once or twice.” He whispered.

"Oh yeah? Tell me about it."

“I was in love once.”

"Really? I've not." Betty confessed.

“She broke my heart. I haven’t loved anyone since.” Betty just cupped his face. "Love can be overrated if they hurt you." He nodded. “I felt passion then. I haven’t felt anything like it since.”

"Anything recently?"

“Yes.”

"Who?" Betty asked, curiously.

Jughead just glanced at her lips. He was so close to kissing her earlier and wanted to do so, badly. Betty noticed that his eyes were at her lips. She smirked, leaning towards him. Jughead held her face and kissed her softly. He felt her smile into the kiss.

Jughead deepened the kiss. That's when Betty slipped her hand into his hair. He pulled her down onto his lap. She giggled softly with the light feather like touches.

"There's CCTV." Betty smiled.

“We can clear it.”

"Can we wait?" She whispered. Jughead nodded."I'm a virgin." Betty cover her mouth nervously. It just slipped out.

“You are?” Betty nodded. “So you’ve never... done stuff?”

"Never." She whispered.

“Never been touched?” He whispered against her mouth. "No." Betty kissed him sweetly.

Jughead pulled away to look at her. They also heard someone else come back into the office. They quickly pulled apart back to their desks.

"I should let you work." Betty smiled.

“Night Betty.” Betty kissed him again before she left. He watched her leave.

That day everything changed. Perhaps it had changed for the better or maybe for worst? Nobody knows.

New York is a place for dreamers. There's one thing this company was filled with. 

That's dreamers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you're enjoying this fic so far


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids we hope you are enjoying this fic

One months later: 

It's been a whole month since the companies have merged together. The views were up to the highest they've ever been.

Veronica Lodge finally broke things off with Sweet Pea. She had moved from their apartment into one of her own. Her parents were coming to check on all the companies in Lodge enterprises. That meant Veronica Lodge was stressed. 

It was currently a Friday night and she invited everyone out from the office to karaoke and drinks as a team exercise. Jughead had declined. He was heading home to work on his book. Jughead had been writing a book on the side. He wanted to be an author more than a journalist.

He was about to head home when he saw Betty coming back for her phone.“Hey.” He said.

"We could say hi or we could kiss?" Jughead smirked. “Come here.”

Betty smiled as she jumped up on him. Jughead held her before cupping her face, kissing her. Betty was the one to litter kisses all over Jughead's face making him laugh softly. He found that adorable. 

"Apparently I like kissing." Betty played with his hair. "Especially when I'm working next to a messy worker."

“I’m a messy worker?”

"Look at your space." She pointed towards a desk filled of notes unorganised.

“Doesn’t look messy to me.” He teased.

"Seriously? Compare our desks, my stuff is all colour coordinated and filed." Betty kissed him more. "You're so annoyingly handsome."

“Yeah?” He smirked.

"And just annoying." She jumped down.

“Admit it, you like me.”

"Not a chance." Betty rolled her eyes. 

“Liar.”

"I'm speaking the truth Jones. I just came to get my phone. Heading to karaoke now." She checked her notifications.

“You didn’t just come for your phone. You came to maul me.” He teased.

"I didn't hear any complaints. Plus I keep all my anger you cause me throughout the day to kiss you." Betty saw a model coming out with a horror story of a photographer.

Jughead nodded.

"Why aren't you coming?" Betty forward that on to Veronica.

“I don’t like that kind of stuff. I’m not very social.”

"Obvious. You'd rather hit the gym." She squeezed his muscles.

“Definitely not that either.”

"No you'd rather order pizza and watch scary movies."

“Correct.” He winked.

Betty smiled, kissing him again. "Sounds fun but I like true crime documentaries instead."

“I like those too.” 

"Maybe we'll have to go on a second date."

“Sounds great.” He smiled. "Perfect." Betty smiled at him. "I have to go."

“Okay.” Jughead wasn't going to stop her. She had planned to get too and he had a perfect night of his own. "What no goodbye kiss? I thought I earned one." She slipped her phone away.

Jughead stood up kissing her softly. Betty deepened the kiss. Over the past month nothing had really changed a part from them now sharing a few kisses here and there.

They only ever kissed late at night when everyone left work. It was just banter and kisses. They didn’t talk much during the work day. They've never gone further.

"Gonna miss me tonight Jones?" Betty reapplied her lipstick.

“Nope. I have a hot date with my couch and pizza.” He teased.

"Your loss Forsythe. I'll be singing to lady Gaga." She was reluctant to leave. Jughead started packing up his stuff to go home."How's your roommate?" Betty tried to make small talk. 

The bar they were heading to her ex worked there. He broke it off with her last year but she was avoiding him.

“Still annoying.”

"How so? What's his name?" Betty sat at her desk.

“Tom. He just pisses me off. When I get my book deal someday I’m hoping to get out of there.”

"Can I come with you?" 

“What do you mean?” 

"I don't want to go to the bar. My ex works there Trevor." Betty pouted at him.

“You want to come to my apartment?” Jughead tried to hide his smile.

"Why not? I get to see where you live. Also your ordering pizza. Why order to two addresses if we both want pizza?" She smirked.

“Sure. My roommate won’t be home tonight so it works out perfectly.” He teased.

"Think you'll get lucky Jones? I'm still a virgin, remember."

“Don’t worry Cooper. I won’t try anything.” He teased again.

“I promise.”

"Good because I ordered pizza when I was on my phone. It should be downstairs."

Jughead's eyes lit up. He could always eat. He missed lunch as the deadline dawned on him.

____

At the bar Sam was dancing with Chuck. Avery watched them. She was sat with Kevin, Fangs and Toni.“You okay Av?” Toni asked. Toni could tell she was still in her head about the Sam situation.

“Yeah, fine. I need another drink.” She got up.

"What's her problem?" Fangs asked.

“I think she’s in love with Sam.” Toni said.

"It would make sense." Kevin looked at Sam. "She gives her these longing looks. You should have seen them on their first day."

“Avery has been really jealous and upset lately.”

"Because Sam is sleeping with one of the bosses." Fangs informed Toni.

“I know that. I just hate seeing her like this.”

"I"m surprised Betty hasn't said anything." Fangs drank.

"She tries not to get in the middle of them two. If things blow up it gets bad but she steps on when it counts." Kevin explained.

"We'll talk to her." Toni smiled. "If not get her a hot date."

"Or get me one." Kevin laughed.

“That too.” Toni teased. 

——————

Betty and Jughead met up at Jughead’s place. It wasn't at all what Betty was expecting. She liked it. She loved seeing all the books and movie posters. He saw her stare at his photos.

"You were a cute kid. What happened to you?" Betty joked.

“Trauma.” He teased.

Jughead pulled her towards him. He began tickling her. Giggles erupted as she tickled him back. Whilst they were playing with one another Tom walked in. He had forgotten his wallet.

“Tom... Hey.” Jughead said.

"Hey. You never told me you knew someone hot." He sat with them. "Introduce me."

"Of course he hasn't told you about me." Betty smiled at Jughead.

“This is Betty.”

"Hello to you." Tom checked Betty out.

Betty wasn't interested in him. She also felt uncomfortable around him. Jughead described him perfectly.

“Me and Betts were about to watch a movie. I’m sure you have somewhere to be.” Jughead prompted.

"I do but there's this gorgeous woman in our flat." Tom shrugged.

"Baby you haven't told your roommate?" Betty raised her eyebrows at him. 

“Is she your girlfriend?” 

“She is.” Jughead said. Betty snuggled into Jughead's side playing the part. Tom was instantly not interested. “Whatever.” Grabbing his wallet, headed out. 

“What an ass.” Jughead sighed when he left. He pulled away from Betty and sat on the couch

"Agreed." She joined him.

He put on a true crime documentary while they ate. Betty picked off the parts of the pizza she doesn't like, all whilst focusing on the documentary. Jughead laughed softly, watching her.

"What? They got the order wrong." Betty shrugged.

“You’re cute, Cooper.”

"Oh yeah?" She threw some food at him.

“Yep.”

"I got the award for being the cutest in my reception class." She moved to sit next to him. Things felt easy between them when they let them be."Beat that." Betty closed the space.

“I can’t.” He gently stroked her cheek. "I'm just that good." She had a smug look on her face.

That was quickly wiped away Jughead leaned in and kissed her. He loved the way she tastes like mint and vanilla. The way they fit perfectly together. He couldn’t get enough of her mouth.

"Let a girl breath Jones." Betty rubbed her nose against his own. He laughed softly, not expecting this next conversation to happen. "Could you tell me about your first time?"

“What about it do you want to know?” Moving into his lap, she anxiously played his hands. "Anything you're willing to share."

“Well my first time honestly sucked. I was 15. It was in the back of my girlfriend's car at the time’s car. I probably lasted five seconds.” He laughed softly.

"A car?" She giggled.

“Yep.” He said. “The next few times it got better. Then I got dumped.” He said.

"Ouch." Betty kissed his knuckles.

“I had another girlfriend in college. Our relationship was pretty much just sex.” 

"But didn't you miss the small moments? I used to watch my mum and dad before my dad passed away. They would have embraced the small moments." She teared up softly.

“I’ve never really had someone care about me that way.” He held her hand. Jughead liked running their fingers together as they fit so perfectly.

"I guess you haven't met that love yet. I believe there's different stages of love. Puppy love, the first love you face. The heartbreaker. That was so serious so fast but it felt right until it wasn't. Then there's the ones to ease the pain. You'll have multiple of those and the heartbreakers up until you'll have the love that came into your life unexpectedly."

“I’m not the biggest believer in love.” Jughead said.

"You don't have to be. All it takes is one person." He listened to Betty tracing the lines in her palms. It was interesting to hear how different they truly are.

Jughead nodded whilst The two shifted into silence. They kissed each other's hands lazily. Things felt different in his apartment. Perhaps it was a good thing but they wouldn't truly know. 

Jughead began falling asleep when Betty kissed his neck. He woke up to her soft lips lifting from his neck. “Hey.” He smiled with a faint whisper.

"I'm going to go sleepy. But first I'm getting you to bed."

“No, I’m okay. I’ll walk you to your car.”

"I rather see your bedroom." Betty looked around his apartment one last time.

Jughead held her hand. He showed her to his room. The second they stepped into the room Betty's eyes lit up seeing a signed copy of beloved. She went over and picked it up.

Flipping through the pages she instantly found her favourite quote. "You are your best thing." Betty quoted running her finger down the page. Jughead smiled at her, seeing her walls down fully was beautiful. He was making sure to appreciate it when it happens.

"This was one of the first books I chose to read willingly at 16."

“It’s a good one.” He smiled.

"I fell madly in love with the author. Beloved is my favourite." Betty slotted the book back.

“It’s one of my favorites.”

"Boy has good taste." She sat on his bed. He laughed softly."Juggie come here." Betty ordered.

“What’s up Cooper?” He teased, sitting with her. Betty cupped his cheek, kissing him, ignoring his teasing. "Maybe you can get a little lucky tonight."

“Yeah? You seemed pretty against it earlier.”

"Fine, I can just head home." 

“I didn’t mean I wanted you to go.” Jughead looked at her. "Maybe I will." She shrugged.

“Stay.” He put his hand on her thigh.

Betty placed her hand over his blushing. Jughead looked at her smiling. He couldn't help it. He was generally happy around her.

"I think I like you." She whispered.

“Elizabeth Cooper likes me?” He teased.

"I said I think Jones." Betty playfully pushed him.

“I like you.” Betty smiled moving to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her kiss his cheek. "Forsythe likes me?"

“Maybe.” He smiled more.

"Well maybe we'll have to find out." She trailed her hand down his chest. 

Jughead kissed her softly. He loved how responsive she was. The way their lips fit perfectly together.

"Will he be home tonight?"

"I hope not." Jughead wiped her hair out the way. 

"I think I want you."

“You do? Are you sure?” Jughead said.

"I trust you." 

Jughead leaned in and kissed her. Betty nervously kissed him back shaking. He could tell she was nervous and perhaps uncomfortable.

“We don’t have to do anything if you’re not comfortable.” He whispered.

"No I am, I've just never been naked in front of a guy before. None of my exes have." She blushed.

“You have nothing to be insecure about.” Jughead gently stroked her cheek.

"Well that's what you think." Betty held his flannel.

“I’m serious Betts.”

Betty nervously played with his flannel pulling it off. Jughead threw it to the floor making her laugh softly, pulling her own jacket off. He started to kiss her neck feeling her calm down slightly.

"Can we lock your door?" Betty was afraid Ton would walk in on them. “Of course.” He got up.

"Thank you." She smiled.

Whilst Jughead headed to lock his door Betty felt more comfortable undressing herself. He quickly locked the door and headed back to her. He saw her clothes on the floor as she was covered with his blanket. 

Jughead bit his lip. He smirked and pulled his t-shirt off. He heard Betty gasped seeing all his tattoos in person. That made him smile as he kissed her heading on top of her. Whilst he did that she traced his tattoos enjoying the kiss.

At that moment they only have the blanket and their remaining clothing between them. "Don't laugh okay?" Betty sat up, she was ready to show her birthday suit to the man in front of her.

“Why would I?”

"I don't know. I'm just nervous." She slowly pulled the blanket away. Jughead looked her up and down. “You’re beautiful.”

"Really?" Betty's eyes lit up. “Yes.” He kissed her to reassure her.

That made Betty feel more confident. She moved his hands to her chest. Jughead held them whilst he started to kiss down her neck to her chest.

Betty just smiled enjoying the feeling of his hot breath hit her skin. She moaned softly when his tongue flicked over her nipple. Not expecting it she gasped. Jughead did it again, this time running his hands up her thigh. 

If Betty was being honest, She liked how he was making her feel. He was gentle, passionate and sweet with her. Taking it as slow as she wants.

Jughead started to kiss down her body more. Her gentle moans filled the room. He started to kiss in between her thighs. 

“Juggie what are you-.... Fuck.” She moaned softly when she felt his tongue run over her.

"I can stop?" Jughead asked her. “No... please touch me.” She moaned.

Jughead slowly touched her again. He was taking things slow for her. He wanted her to enjoy it. Especially since it was her first time.

Betty moaned again bringing Jughead back into the room. He ran his tongue over her whilst she clutched onto the sheets. He pulled her legs up over his shoulders working her through.

“Fuck... Juggie.”

"Enjoy it baby." Jughead smiled.

“It feels so good.”

"Good, we can just stop here for tonight." He moved so she could test herself on his lips.

“What if I don’t want to stop?” She whispered.

"I have condoms and we can carry on."

"Okay, let's do it." Betty kissed him.

Jughead kissed her back pulling a condom out. He was always safe. Jughead felt honoured that she trusts him enough. She started unbuckling his belt. Her hands were shaking but she pulled it off.

“Are you sure about this Betts? We can take it slow.”

"I want you Juggie." She laughed softly. "Did I really tell Forsythe Jones, I want him?

“You definitely just did.” He teased kissing her.

"Well then?"

"I want you two. Look how the times have changed."

“Shut up and kiss me.” She teased.

"And she's back again. Demanding things already." Jughead laid her down kissing her.

He slowly thrust into her needing her. Betty moaned softly. It didn’t hurt as much as she thought it would. He gave her a minute to get used to him before he started to move. 

“Are you okay?” He asked.

"Yes. I just want to hold you closer."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him closer. Jughead pulled her legs up around his waist. She felt him deep inside her. She didn’t know what she was expecting to feel like but it definitely wasn’t this. He made her feel so good. She was expecting it to hurt a lot but she felt more pleasure than pain.

"Juggie." She whispered.

“Yeah baby?”

"I'm glad I waited."

“Yeah?” He smiled

"Yes. I really like you."

“I like you too.”

"Maybe we could date properly?" Betty smiled wider.

“I’d like that.”

"Forsythe is my boyfriend." She giggled into a kiss. He laughed softly as they kissed.

That night the newly couple just laid next to one another. They talked into all hours of the night. Things had changed quickly between them.

That scared the both of them.

Could they be moving too fast or could it just be the perfect paste?

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the bold type. It's also a collaboration with @kisvids 
> 
> Check out our other collabs and my individual work. Check out Ki's amazing edits.


End file.
